Demolitionist
For the perk in Killing Floor, see Demolitions. Demolitionist is one of the returning perks available in Killing Floor 2 (though with a slight name change). They utilize explosive weaponry. They were added to the game with the Incinerate N' Detonate update, during Early Access. Starting Loadout * HX25 Grenade Pistol * Half-Stick of Dynamite x2 * Utility Knife * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Demolitionist Weapons * Killing Fleshpounds with Demolitionist weapons You do not have to be currently playing as a Demolitionist to level it up, as long as you use Demolitionist weapons it will count. XP is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Always Active * Grenade Supplier: Teammates can get free grenades by interacting with the Demolitionist * Door Traps: Can set traps on doors by welding them a certain amount * Reactive Armor: Deals damage to nearby enemies when struck with a melee attack Per Level * Perk Weapon Damage: +1% per Level * Explosive Resistance: 10% + 2% per Level * Extra Explosive Ammo: +1 per 5 Levels At Level 25 * Perk Weapon Damage: +25% * Explosive Resistance: +60% * Extra Explosive Ammo: +5 Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Technique * Bombardier: Increase damage of explosive perk weapons by 25%. * Shock Trooper: Reload perk weapons 20% faster and increase their knockdown and stumble power 25%. Level 10: Explosives * High Impact Rounds: Increase direct hit damage with explosive weapons by 20%. * Extra Rounds: Increase the maximum ammo for explosive perk weapons by 5. Level 15: Advanced Techniques * Sonic Resistant Rounds: Your explosives are immune to the Siren's scream and will always explode. * Fragmentation Rounds: Increase area of effect of explosive perk weapons by 50%, but decrease damage by 30%. Level 20: Weapon Techniques * Armor Piercing Rounds: Increase damage of direct hits to critical areas with perk weapons by 50%. * Concussive Rounds: Increase reaction, stun, stumble, and knockdown power of perk weapons by 50%. Level 25: Advanced Explosives * ZED TIME - Destroyer of Worlds: During Zed Time your explosives dish out massive radiation damage, poisoning Zeds, and explosive rounds will explode at any range. * ZED TIME - Mad Bomber: During Zed Time, you shoot and reload in near real-time, the area of effect of perk weapons increases 25%, and explosive rounds will explode at any range. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Utility Knife * Grenade: Half-Stick of Dynamite Tier 1 * HX25 Grenade Pistol Tier 2 * C4 Explosives * M79 Grenade Launcher Tier 3 * M16 M203 Assault Rifle Tier 4 * RPG-7 * Seeker Six Tier 5 * M32 Grenade Launcher Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * Pulverizer * Husk Cannon Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Anton Strasser, Ana Larive and Lt. Bill Masterson and Hayato Tanaka are the Demolitionist of the team. Although Ana Larive is the only character that has 4 explosive weapons among her favourites. * Oddly enough the Demolitionist gains no damage bonuses towards the M16's bullets at all. For the reference the HX25's pellet impacts (which counted as "ballistic shotgun") are actually being affected by passive bonus and by Bombardier, High Impact Rounds and Armor Piercing Rounds skills. Videos Killing Floor 2 Perk Guide - -Killing Floor 2- Demolitionist - Perk Guide -2 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks